A Normal Day
by KawaiiMangaMermaid
Summary: It was just a normal day for Hitomi. It was up until lunch. In her afternoon classes she was not ready to be reunited with her lost love. or back to Gaer. Van x Hiomi T for situations. One-shot. (I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne)


4 years. 4 terrible years thought one young woman. She never felt more homesick than now. As soon as she got back from Gaer she had realised how dull her life really was. She had the same routine every day.

Get up

Go to school

Homework

Track practice

Go to bed.

Yukari had given up waking her from her daydreams during class. Occasionally she would wake up with a start and grab onto her feather necklace she had created from the feathers she had taken from Vans wings. Every one held a different memory. Literally. She could feel the emotions and feelings and place they were removed (Idea taken from Ispano-Guymelef). She would even embarrass herself in call by calling out his name or other names in class.

She would often get visions. But no the vicious type. Of her friends, Merle meeting a dark stranger. Dryden and Melerna finally getting married, even have a child. But mainly they were of van, sad images, and nights alone with wings out. Flying in the sunset. But one was saddest of all. It was only shown to her once.

Van clutching her pendant in his hand, rocking back and forth, clutching bed sheets, tears streaming down his face repeating Hitomis name over and over. Eyes wide and full off pain. She would wake up in a cold sweat crying thrashing and screaming.

That day was normal. Her alarm woke her up and she showered quickly before getting dressed. Packed her bag and textbooks. At this time of year the flowers where in full bloom and the trees where blessed with emerald green leaves. This beauty was a black and white picture compared to the forests and lakes of Fanelia. She met Yukari halfway to school. She filled the silence for both of them, rambling on about how she spent her weekend with Amano. Hitomi nodded and smiled in places he felt necessary and even smuggled a giggle.

When they got to class they had to part. She stared out the window as geography flashed by. Her thoughts went back to the dark haired king.

"Hitomi!" she got a nudge in the side from a girl she thought was called Suzuki, "Sensei asked you a question…"

"Thank you Midori-san. Now, where was the first invasion made?" Tomodi Sensei asked her, raising a perfectly filled in eyebrow.

"A-Asturia… Freid?" She blushed realising what she said. "I'm not feeling well. I'm sorry sensei…" She rushed out the classroom. She evaded the rest of her classes until lunch.

"Hitomi, did you hear that a real hottie arrived in the reception at lunch! They say they removed him access because he threatened one of the students on duty." Yukari asked in their next class.

"Oh cool…"She trailed off.

"OMG, Hitomi! The hottie is here… in. our. Classroom" Hitomi didn't respond. She didn't even look up she just ignored her surroundings and wished she was somewhere else. She blocked out all the females squeals of delight and murmurs.

"Hitomi." A deep and distinctly male voice mentioned her name. She looked up, eyes full of awe. She was met with a tall man with raven hair and chocolate eyes. Her mask broke as she darted through desks towards the man. Her body made contact with his as their lips touched and soon they were both on the floor. Even thought she was in her classroom she felt like she was back on Geae in the arms of the man she loved. They broke for air and rested foreheads against each other until she breathed heavily.

"Van De Fanel." They heard a cough behind them. Soon they realized their position. Hitomi's legs were straddling his hips and his arm was pressed against her chest with the other in her hair. The entire class was staring at them with awe. They quickly broke apart with blushes glued upon their features.

"OMG HITOMI! THIS GUY IN THE FRONT OF THE CLASS IS… VANNNNN! You never lied, I mean look at his clothes! And he has your pendant! And those feathers on your necklace! They are the same as the ones around his waist!" Yukari continued rambling until the awkwardness subsided.

"Excuse me, but you interrupted my lecture. Please escort Hitomi back to her seat." The teacher made his presence known.

"I don't think that will be happening. I need to speck to Hitomi urgently." Van got up from the floor and stared the male double his age in the eye.

"Who are you to speak to me like that? Miss Hitomi will take her-"

"I am Von De Fanel, King of Fanelia and you will not order me around" He span on his heel and whispered in Hitomi's ear. He was about to speak when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His hand went to his belt and realised his sword from its scabbard. He pointed it at the teacher. "Do not test me. I wear the armour from my country. While it may not be of this world, I still have my own self-respect."

"Okay, go to another room to discuss what you need to." Hitomi stood up and grabbed both of Vans arms. She looked up at him and saw how he changed over the years. He had gotten taller, defiantly, and his muscles were more defined. His jaw looked like it could slice bread. But his eyes. They hadn't changed; they were still swirling with liquid tree bark and full of concern. Full of love. They stared at each other and didn't have to even talk; they knew what the other one was saying.

"Ahem, other room" Hitomi was the first to awaken from her daze. She felt something push from underneath her hands on his shoulders. She stepped back.

"King Fanel you are not ripping one of my favourite shirts. I really like that white one…" She lifted his arms up and removed his cloak and placed it on the table beside her. She then removed the gold lined tunic that covered his upper body.

"Excuse me Miss Hitomi we will not have that kind on inappropriate behave…our" he trailed off as large white wings sprouted from Vans back. They wrapped around the couple and enclosed them in their own little room.

Muffled conversation was heard as the entire classroom was frozen with silence, everyone was shocked when they heard Hitomi shout with all her might.

"Yes Van! A thousand times YES!" they were ones again on the floor with Hitomi clutching onto him with all her might.

"Hitomi my love, I must return to announce this… I will be back in two span." She caressed his face then he grasped her into a kiss. They stood close, taking in each other's presence.

"I shall see you then." She pulled away before gifting him with a small peck on the check. A pillar of blue light engulfed the couple and soon the king rose into the air. Their hands parted and the brunette was left alone once again. Without looking back, she spoke to the class.

"I don't feel well. I shall be going home. "She walked out the room with posture more regal than they had ever seen the athlete. She left the entire class, teacher included, in a state of paralysed shock. Only until Yukari started talking did they stay in silence.

"Oh god, I have never seen her so happy. Thank you Van..." Her eyes watered as she contemplated Hitomi's latest years.

A/N: I hope you liked it. If I get many favourites, reviews, or follows I shall have a little surprise for you my loyal readers. Until then… REVIEW


End file.
